According to You
by bananafrappe
Summary: Everything felt backwards; her boyfriend should be the one that was desperately in love with her, and his brother the one that near to hated her. As confusing as it was, she couldn't help but wonder sometimes... did she really have that much to lose?


According To You

* * *

><p><em>Arrrgg… distracted again… sorry, but when a story idea wakes you up out of a dead sleep and won't leave you alone, it just has to be written. Luckily though, this only took a day or so to do, so no real harm done. It explains why it sucks, but nevertheless… here we are. Another ItaSaku, this time a songfic based loosely around the song <em>_According To You__ by Orianthi, and the rating is M for language and slightly suggestive material._

_Disclaimer: I really want to be a smartass and say "Yes, I do own Naruto, because I am Kishimoto-sama and I totally have the time to write random crackfics in my spare time." But I'm afraid that lawyers don't speak sarcasm, so… no. Don't own. Also don't own the lyrics to the song, which you should listen to as you read, by the way. Epic guitar work and, obviously, fairly inspirational lyrics._

* * *

><p><em>*According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind.  
>I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life…*<em>

The setting sun shone its silent splendor over the settling town, cars steadily making their way home from shopping centers or restaurants as the star slowly sank below the horizon. It was a touching scene, unmarred by clouds or smog, one that an artist would stop and take the time to paint. Such things have a way of calming the mind, putting the body at ease and bleeding tranquility in place of tense feelings, and as such are highly appreciated. In fact, most stopped in their daily wanderings to do just that, gazing at the scene and letting the peace of the moment reign.

In a small house on a remote street in this town, however, this was not the case; the two people at each other's throats in the upstairs bedroom had no time or regard to spare for nature's wonders.

Behind the closed door of the aforementioned room, a tall, black haired man threw a hardened fist at the wall he stood beside, porcelain and handsome face wrinkled unattractively in his ire as he glared at the woman standing defensively across from him, shoulders tight and jaw clenched. She flinched away from him at the motion, pink shoulder length hair hanging around her bright green eyes as they widened in alarm. The man remained unmoved, however, merely scoffing at the display and taking a step towards her. His obsidian eyes flashed in the light of the setting sun shining through the window set in the wall beside him, and a hand ran through the short spikes at the back of his head agitatedly.

"You just can't do a fucking thing _right_, can you?"

The accusation was met with a firming of the young woman's jawline, her arms folding across her chest and her lips thinning. "You're being ridiculous, Sasuke, it wasn't that bad. The roast was only a little burned, and it's not like I did it on purpose!" the girl protested, and the man, apparently named Sasuke, snarled in derision. "You don't have to do things on purpose to mess them up, Sakura! You are so fucking useless! _Anyone_ could manage to make dinner once without ruining it, but you can't even seem to do it when it actually matters! Plus, you were _late_! Now my father will think I'm too incompetent to pick a woman that actually has any family skills and my brother… kami, Itachi will never let me live down how much better he would have done."

Sakura bit at her bottom lip, dropping her defiant gaze to her feet. That evening, Sasuke's well to do businessman father had stopped by for dinner, accompanied by his mother and older, highly esteemed brother, with the intent and purpose to judge his youngest progeny's current girlfriend of housekeeping abilities. With every intention of making a good impression, Sakura had set about preparing a fancy dinner that would please anyone, even acquiescing to letting Sasuke buy her a new, expensive dress for the occasion, while being lent advice on personal likings from her boyfriend, but had, inevitably, forgotten about the side of roast beef in the oven while occupied with cleaning. It had not been badly burnt by the time she remembered it and came to its rescue, but Sasuke had acted as though the whole thing had been ruined. Immediately following the dinner Sasuke had pulled her upstairs and had begun to rag on her loudly; his parents and brother hadn't even left yet. His demoralizing criticism was embarrassing, unfair, and harsh…

And she just couldn't understand why he was overreacting to this so drastically.

Boldly gathering her courage again, Sakura looked back up to meet her boyfriend's gaze with a firm set to her chin. "I said I was sorry, Sasuke. I apologized to them for doing such a horrible job, and they said that it was alright! What more do you want from me?" she asked plaintively, but was silenced when Sasuke took another step forward, coming to stand chest to chest with her and glaring down at her form with, seemingly, all the power he had. "It doesn't matter what they _said_, you stupid bitch. And even if they can somehow find it in their hearts to forgive your failures, they will remember that it happened. This night will always be a black mark on their memory of me… you've ruined everything." He growled out before snarling, "Get out of my way" and making her spring quickly to the side. He glared at her for a few more seconds before brushing past her form and walking over to the window, looking out it and clenching his hands behind his back.

Sakura stared at his back for a few moments before walking up behind him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke… it wasn't a complete disaster, was it? I mean, your dad said that he liked my dress, and it is the one that you bought me, so…" she trailed off as he looked over his shoulder condescendingly, shrugging her hand off his arm carelessly. "If it fit you better, he would have more than liked it and actually approved. Not only that, you always look like shit when you wear your hair like that. God, it's almost like your fucking _trying_ to embarrass me." He spat venomously, and she took a step backwards, picking at the hem of the purple dress she was wearing with a hurt and resentful edge to her frown. "Well, if you had gotten the one that I had actually wanted, he might have liked it more." She muttered, but immediately wished that she hadn't said anything, swallowing heavily and retreating back another step as Sasuke whirled on her with a murderous glint in his eye.

"So what I pick out for you isn't good enough now, is that it? It seems like nothing I get you is ever good enough for your tastes. Well you can take your fantasy ideals out the door with you if that's what you think, you ungrateful little whore." He threatened, and Sakura's jaw dropped open, her knees failing and making her fall backwards onto the bed. "No! That's not what I said, Sasuke, please… I was just saying that… it's… there's nothing wrong with this one, and I really like it. I do. I… I could have seamed it to make it fit better like you said. I should have. I'm sorry."

Her pleas finally found purchase, and the glare furrowing the youngest Uchiha's brow faded, replaced with only a vaguely annoyed pucker. "Alright. You really need to learn how to make up your fucking mind though, it's like you change it every five seconds. Next time, make sure you do whatever you have to, and this won't happen again. Are we clear?" he queried gruffly, and Sakura nodded hastily, forcing back the tears building in her eyes and pressing her lips together tightly. Sasuke appeared appeased by this, nodding and looking around himself to gather his bearings. "Now that that is settled… I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents and brother, and then I'm going out. I'll be back sometime later, and I want everything cleaned up by the time I get back. You can show me how sorry you are for tonight when I get back." He clarified with a snarky grin aimed at her, reaching out and tracing a finger along Sakura's jawline, and she nodded and leaned into his palm, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. "I love you, Sasuke." She whispered, and he shrugged, fingering a lock of her hair before turning his back and walking over to the bedroom door. "I know."

This was the only reply he made before walking out without a backwards glance, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Sakura collapsed into tears, falling sideways onto the bed and sobbing so hard that it hurt.

_*But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it.  
>Baby, tell me what I've got to lose…*<em>

Only single minutes had passed before the door opened again, and Sakura sat up and wiped at her tears hastily, thinking that Sasuke had forgotten something and returned. He would not want to see her in such a state… it would only anger him more. With this in mind, she faced the opening door with a fragile and false smile, hoping to deceive her boyfriend… before letting the faux expression drop away with relief, knowing that the person entering would not care whether or not she let her real feelings show in front of him. The raven haired man offered Sakura a consoling smile as he stepped into the room, closing it silently behind him and walking slowly over to sit beside her. They reclined in silence for a long moment, the newly appeared presence enough to help calm the hiccups of confused misery that shook the pink haired girl's shoulders, and once they were gone she turned to look at him through the curtain of hair beside her eyes, a shy and heavy blush lighting her cheeks.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were going home." Sakura asked, voice cracking slightly, and the man she sat next to nodded, looking down and inspecting his fingernails clinically. "I am, but I told Sasuke I had to use the facilities first. I couldn't leave without coming to see if you were alright." Sakura stared at him incredulously for a few seconds, and he looked staidly back at her before reaching out and brushing her hair behind her ear, an easy and content smirk lifting his lips. "You shouldn't waste your time crying over what Sasuke says in his foolish ineptitude, Sakura. He is blind, he is too apprehensive, and most importantly of all… he is wrong." He muttered quietly, and Sakura's blush darkened, her eyes moving down to where her fingers were knotted in her lap. "You… you heard all of that?" she asked, and the man nodded before scooting closer to her, his hands daring as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and drew her into his embrace, using the other to hold her head against his chest in comfort. "Naturally. It is part of my job as an older brother to make sure Sasuke doesn't make a mess of things more than he has already. I was listening to make sure that I didn't need to intervene and assert my good advice on the terms of his actions."

Sakura shot the long haired male a glance from the corner of her eye, noting the sly leer on his face. "Is this part of your brotherly duties as well, Itachi?" she questioned poignantly, already knowing the answer yet anxious to hear it again, and the man's cunning smile was then aimed directly at her, his embrace tightening and his fingers moving down to outline the fine contours of her neck. "No… this is part of my ongoing efforts to convince you that you deserve better than what I and the rest of the neighborhood just overheard, and that should you ever realize there is truth in my words, you will have a place to turn to… and a person to as well. You have been on my mind constantly, koishii… I am here when you have need of me, because I will always need you."

A happy but guilty bubble built within Sakura's chest, and she turned away in Itachi's grasp, licking her lips and fighting back the smile that clamored to rise up. Only two days after Sakura had begun dating Sasuke, she had met his brother and made an unforgettable impression on him by spilling iced coffee all over his laptop. Sasuke had made her apologize, even though she would have anyway, and made her practically beg for forgiveness, but Itachi hadn't been interested in her offering of penance. He had, instead, lamented it happening earlier, having needed to replace the computer for some time, and had thanked her more graciously than had seemed necessary. Afterwards, the elder Uchiha brother seemed to suddenly gain all of the same interests as Sakura, showing up nearly everywhere she went and engaging in any conversation that he could. It seemed far too precise to be chance, so one day while at the local movie theater, when Itachi inevitably appeared and wanted to watch the same movie as she did, Sakura playfully accused him of stalking her and told him that there were better ways to show that he liked her. She had merely been teasing him, comfortable with the familiar friendship she had formed with the man, but his answer had surprised her.

Completely devoid of defense or denial, Itachi had admitted to the accusation and proceeded to ask what the proper course of action for wooing his brother's girlfriend would be, since stalking was obviously not making any impact and he greatly desired to make Sakura his. Taken aback by his honesty and his interest both, Sakura hadn't known what to say. Thinking that it would simply be easier to ignore it and pretend that she didn't know, she went back to fabricated ignorance whenever her boyfriend's brother showed up, but after the confrontation at the movies, his actions changed. Emboldened by her reactions, Itachi began to make his intent and desires more and more obvious as time passed. He never failed to remind her, at least three times a week, of the depth of his feelings, and it never failed to confuse Sakura. She simply couldn't understand how he could feel so deeply for her, why he would go to so much trouble for _her_ when the incredibly attractive man could very easily have any woman he wanted, when she was obviously the worst among the choices to be had.

Sasuke made sure she knew that often enough.

Confused and discouraged, Sakura leaned away from the intimate gestures, shooting a doubtful look at the man beside her. "Why do you even bother with me, Itachi? If I'm not worth your brother's regard, then I am _definitely_ not worth yours." She protested lamely, and an annoyed sigh came from the dark haired male holding her, his arm loosening around her as he sat forward with his eyes hard and locked on the carpet under his feet. "How I loathe the lies my brother tells you. Sakura, you deserve everything that can possibly ever be given. There is no one like you; no one better, no one more beautiful or amazing, no one more intoxicating or incredible… you have to see that he isn't going to change. He is hurting you for no reason besides the fact that he can, and you could have so much more."

He took a deep breath, glancing to the side and locking eyes with Sakura meaningfully. "I can be everything that you need, everything that Sasuke has failed in, just because you deserve it. I could have never imagined that there could be someone as perfect for me as you are, but the fact remains…" Itachi paused, reaching over and taking Sakura's hand in his. "I can't bear not having you, but it is even more unbearable to see you like this because of my own brother. Sakura, my father has no problem with you. He likes you, in fact; he told me after dinner that he thought you were funny. He's never said anything like that about anyone. He's right, of course, but just that should tell you something. Sasuke knows what he said and how he feels… I cannot understand why he would be so cruel to you with said knowledge. It is his nature to be harsh to weakness, so perhaps he sees such a compliment as such… and I will not stand by while he puts you down for things that are beneficial."

Dismounting the bed suddenly, Itachi moved to kneel in front of Sakura at the edge of the bed, looking up at her seriously. "I know that this might not be the best time to ask, and I know that you will more than likely turn me down as you have in the past… but I will not stop asking, not until Sasuke changes his ways or until you accept. Sakura, leave him. I will take care of you and protect you from his ire over the maneuver. You know that you can be happy with me, far more than you are with him… please."

Sakura had to look away to keep from crying, his expression enough to break her heart. Of course she knew what he said was true, at least in part… it wasn't right that Sasuke treated her this way. She did everything that she could for him, always tried her best to please him, but it never seemed to be enough. And then… there was Itachi. A man that had professed how much she amazed and captivated him from the first time she met him. He was willing to break his family apart, lose his relationship with his brother, all for her. How many times had he told her how much she meant to him when Sasuke had only told her how much she cost him every month? Everything felt backwards; her boyfriend should be the one that was desperately in love with her, and his brother the one that near to hated her. As confusing as it was, she couldn't help but wonder sometimes, in cases like this especially… did she really have that much to lose by agreeing?

But…

She couldn't forget that she loved Sasuke. They had been friends for forever, they lived together, they had so much together… and their relationship wasn't all bad moments. She couldn't remember any at the moment, but there were definitely good times. She couldn't just give up on someone who she loved herself, no matter how good the competition looked. What kind of believer in true love would she be if she just abandoned the first person she had ever felt anything for?

Coming back from her reverie, Sakura offered the expectantly waiting man kneeling before her an apologetic smile, gently withdrawing her hand from his. "I'm sorry Itachi… but I have to believe that this isn't who he is. He's just stressed out. Work has been hard for him the past few weeks, and I can't blame him for being a little abrasive sometimes. I… I appreciate you caring so much, and if things were different…" she started, feeling like the worst sort of person in the world for turning away his love yet again, but Itachi smiled tightly and waved away her apology, standing and straightening his button up shirt. "There's no need to explain, Sakura. I understand. However, you in turn must understand that I cannot and will not give up. I can see the willingness to love me in your eyes… and it is only a matter of time before you see what is missing in your life. Until then, I will continue to remind you of my ever deepening affections… and will be waiting patiently in the wings." Taking advantage of Sakura's wide eyed amazement over his words, Itachi quickly leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, lingering fondly with his eyes closed for a few moments before whispering his customary farewell and turning away to exit the room, looking over his shoulder longingly before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sakura sat there in the growing darkness for an insurmountable time, watching the shadows grow longer and listening to the cars come and go on the street below with detached interest and the fingers of her left hand held against her mouth. It was not the first time that Itachi had dared to steal a kiss from her, and she was certain that it would not be the last, but she couldn't help but be surprised and a little disturbed every time it happened. The fabled spark, the telltale sign of springing love, always jumped between them whenever he pressed his luck, and she didn't know what to make of it. Was he right? Was he everything that was missing in her romantic relationship?

"You have my love. Do with it what you will, for it is yours, and it always will be."

Sasuke had never said anything like that to her, and yet she had run into his arms at the slightest show of passionate interest. In fact, she wasn't sure that he had _ever_ told her that he loved her. Being accepted by him had been enough. Maybe… she shook her head to clear her thoughts, looking with alarm at the lighted numbers on the clock across the room from her before standing and stretching. She had spent too long thinking about this, and it would do no good. Sasuke would change, she was sure of it. Determined and only minutely put out by her former thoughts, Sakura opened the door and stepped out onto the landing, readying to go and clean up the mess in the kitchen and dining room that having Sasuke's family over had wrecked. She wasn't too worried about the much visited topic that had gone between her and Itachi…

Her love would be enough to hold her relationship together.

_*According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me anyplace.  
>According to you I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span and you're the boy that puts up with that…*_

"Oh my fucking god. Can't you just decide where you want to go and actually stay interested long enough to get past the doorway? It's like this every time we go anywhere; being in public with you is just a huge fucking embarrassment. Why do you have to be so fucking distracted all the time? The things I fucking put up with…"

"Sasuke, mind your tongue. There are children present."

"Ah… sorry, Itachi. It's just… can you tell her to pick _one_ store to go in? She doesn't listen to me, and I'm tired of being around all these frickin' brats."

"Sakura… my brother is becoming impatient. Where are we going?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip and held up a finger as she stood on her tiptoes to look as best she could over the crowds of surging and yelling children the three adults stood in the middle of, looking intently for her apparent destination as she walked. Two weeks had passed since the unpleasant dinner at Sasuke and Sakura's home, and earlier in the day Itachi had invited the two out to help him find a present to buy his mother at the local shopping mall. He insisted that he had no idea what to get her, and that with the combined assistance of his younger brother, who knew their mother better than he, and another woman, a suitable gift could be acquired. Sakura had initially been suspicious of his true motives, since she had not previously known Itachi to be a man to request help from anyone, but had seen no reason to be that way during the time spent with the older man. Nothing more than the occasional and completely normal glance or hand brush was traded between the two, and Sakura had long since given up trying to deduce what his plan was.

The past few hours had been dedicated to weaving in and out of the crowds, the young woman leading the group of brothers ecstatic to be in her favorite environment. While one man was obviously content to follow her around all day, the other had quickly become bored, and when Sakura showed no signs of stopping or slowing in her hunt for the perfect gift, Sasuke began to criticize her again. Sakura had caught on to his distemper and was quickly trying to find something that Sasuke and Itachi's mother would like before his mood became too bad, and, upon sighting the desired shop, pointed over the heads of the people in front of her excitedly. Both men looked at the sign for a few moments before reacting.

"You _would_ pick Barnes and Noble. The most boring store in the whole mall… naturally it would hold your attention." Sasuke sniped, throwing Sakura a dirty look, and Itachi smacked him on the back of the head soundly as he walked past him, giving him a severe glance. "Get ahold of yourself, Sasuke; you are acting like a child. I know that mother and father taught you better than to exhibit private matters in public. Now come in and help find mother a present or leave. Either way, straighten up." Sasuke locked eyes with his brother with a few moments, looking mutinous and resentful, before nodding and stuffing his hands into his pockets, slouching past the doorway of the shop and into the aisles of books.

Sakura shook herself from her melancholy as she more felt than heard the elder Uchiha approach from behind, looking up at the posters on the store windows to keep from letting him know how much what Sasuke had said had affected her. "You chose well, Sakura… my mother loves books, and most particularly trashy romance. I am sure we can find something for her here." He commented lightly, coming to stand beside her, and she faked a smile. "That's good. I just hope that Sasuke won't be too… too bored…" she muttered, her voice accidentally breaking in the middle, and Itachi looked over at her cursorily. "Only he could be bored in a bookstore. Don't mind him." he said before turning minutely, and Sakura jumped in surprise when she felt him move closer than was absolutely proper, his lips brushing against her ear as his right hand circled her waist to squeeze her hip. "Besides…" he whispered quietly, his breath fanning over her ear and making her shiver. "His comments and insensitivity today only reinforce my opinion on how much better I could be for you. Surely you can see that someone who loves you would not be so unkind."

Sakura looked up into his dark, sincere eyes sideways, her breath catching in her throat upon seeing how close he was to her. The intimacy of the moment could not be denied, but despite the fact that his arm encircled her waist and that she was less than an inch away from an incredibly tempting pair of lips, there was none of the usual compulsion that accompanied the contact. Whenever Sasuke held her or came this near, he made it more than clear that he had one intention and one intention only. He would hold her and kiss her until he had her where he wanted her, he would take his pleasure like he desired, and then he would go back to pushing her away. It was like that was all he wanted from her… but Itachi was a different story entirely. She felt like she was more than an object when he held her… like she mattered. Like Itachi cared more for her than just her body.

Chest rising heavily from her confused and muddled thoughts, Sakura took a small step away from the man holding her, averting her eyes and shuffling her shoe against the bricks inlaid on the floor. "Maybe… maybe we should go in and look for a book for your mom…" she muttered, determinately looking away from Itachi, and he smiled in response to her obvious discomfiture. "Very well. Lead on, fair lady." He said before pressing a hand between Sakura's shoulder blades, gently pushing her in front of him into the bookstore. Taken by surprise, she let him push her along for a few moments before coming to her senses, stepping away from his hand with a blush decorating her cheeks and speeding her footsteps so she could escape the quietly chuckling man behind her.

Unfortunately, just after getting far enough away from Itachi for her breath to return to normal, she literally ran into Sasuke, his bored perusal of the shelf of cookbooks in front of him blocking her escape route and nearly making her fall over. Sasuke caught her at the last moment to prevent it, though he looked annoyed at having to do so, and immediately after righting her pushed her away again, snorting and rolling his eyes. "Watch where you're going. Some people don't like to be disturbed while browsing." He ordered quietly, and while Sakura would normally have let the comment go without comment, something Sasuke had said struck her as funny, making a quickly stifled giggle burst from her. "Ha… well, it _is_ a bookstore." Receiving only a strange look from him in response, Sakura expounded on her comment. "Like you said, people wouldn't want to be disturbed while browsing. Normally, they would just be looking at shelves or something, but anyone browsing in here would be reading, and like anyone could tell you, being interrupted while reading something good is really annoying, so…"

She took a step back when Sasuke snorted condescendingly, scoffing and turning away. "Was that supposed to be funny? A joke usually doesn't need to be explained, Sakura. Not a good one, at least." Sparing Sakura a glance when she gave no response, Sasuke rolled his eyes again at the expression of hurt on her face. "Don't _even_ start with that. I don't need you Pms-ing on me today in addition to already being as annoying as hell. Go look somewhere else and stop bothering me." He drawled before waving a hand at her, obviously and completely dismissing his girlfriend.

Sakura took her leave at that, gratefully ducking out of the aisle and proceeding without seeing where she was really going, walking through the rows of shelves before choosing one at random and looking at the books in front of her without really seeing them. She didn't notice where she was at the moment, or even how she had gotten there in the first place, because of the level of contemplation she was engaged in. She had done everything she could in the past few weeks to prove Itachi wrong, trying as hard as she could to make Sasuke happy and to do things how he wanted them, but nothing had changed. Even though he had gotten the promotion he had worked so hard for at work, and he had nothing to worry him or really to complain about, he seemed to get nothing but more nasty as the days had gone by. He went out of his way to belittle her constantly, and she was beginning to wonder, just maybe…

If Itachi would really be that bad of a change.

_*But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite and I don't feel like stopping it.  
>Baby, tell me what I've got to lose…*<em>

"See anything good?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as the smooth and velvety voice of the man she had just been thinking about tore her from her thoughts, whirling to look up into the dark and amused eyes of her boyfriend's brother. Swallowing in an attempt to regain her grounding, Sakura turned to see what she had been looking at sightlessly so she could at least give the man an answer and immediately blushed upon seeing what section she was in. "Uh… uh… I wasn't looking at these. I just walked over here and was thinking." Sakura quickly explained, turning away from the shelves of romance novels and covering her face with embarrassment, and Itachi chuckled deeply, reaching up and taking her hands away from her eyes gently.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, sweet Sakura. This is where we needed to be looking as it was… and it pleases me to find that you are prudent enough to already be here. It is good to know that someone pays attention to what I say. The fact that I found you very closely inspecting the cover of a particularly graphic romance novel has nothing to do with my interest in your shame, I assure you." The older man promised insincerely, his enjoyment and pleasure over the activity he had found her engaged in evident in his eyes despite the protests he made otherwise. Blushing and shy, Sakura tugged her hands from his and turned back to the shelves she had been staring at, eyes roving over the titles and fingers pushing a strand of her bangs behind her ear. "So… what kind of these does she like? Is she into paranormal, fantasy, medieval, "rich guy, poor girl"…" she questioned pointedly, indicating each of the different types of the genre with a professional air, and Itachi raised an eyebrow before coming to stand beside her, reaching out and taking up a book with a bare chested, long haired man wearing gleaming armor on the cover. "I honestly don't know."

Sakura sighed, giving the man beside her an exasperated look from the corner of her eye that she was sure he saw. "Well, that's something that we need to know if we want to pick right. Women have different tastes when it comes to this sort of thing, and if you aren't aware of what particular pleasure your mother likes to gain from these novels… you might as well buy her a candelabra." Laughing in surprise, Itachi half turned to Sakura, tilting his head. "I had no idea that picking out pornography was such a convoluted process." He stated simply, and the light blush that she had managed to beat back returned as she took the book that Itachi was holding from him, looking at the back cover to have something to do so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "Yes, well. I don't know if you know, you don't seem the type… but different things are attractive to different people." she mumbled, and Itachi laughed again, quietly this time, before leaning against the edge of the shelf and casting an appraising eye over her.

"I believe that I know of which you speak, though you go to great measures to avoid mentioning it directly. I am familiar with differences in interests… for example, that man across the way looking at sports car calendars would most likely disagree with me on what sort of woman he would look for on the cover of one of these fine works of literature. He might be attracted to a thin blonde stretched out on the hood of an expensive car… I, however, would search most diligently for one featuring a pink haired, shyly flushing vixen pretending to read the back of another novel." He muttered poignantly, smirking lightly, and Sakura huffed before returning the book to its rightful place on the shelf, pretending not to be flattered by his comment. She was moving to walk further down the row, feeling like she was suffocating underneath her suitor's scrutiny, when Itachi grabbed her arm to halt her, looking the way he usually did when he was about to reveal yet another reason that he was irrevocably in love with her. He surprised her this time, however.

"What would you be looking for, were you to be shopping for yourself?" he asked softly, eyes heavy and meaningful, and Sakura's chest grew tight, the air around her gaining heat and becoming difficult to breathe in. Her heart pounded in her throat, butterflies flew like mad in her stomach… she felt like she was drowning and being burned alive at the same time, minus the pain of both. She knew what she should say in response… something completely unrelated to how she was feeling right now. Perhaps she would mention one of the supernatural romances that her girlfriend Ino was inclined to reading, the shape shifter on the cover very good looking in an animalistic way. But she didn't feel like it. She had been pushing Itachi away for so long… maybe it was time for him to get something back.

"Oh, I don't know…" she said lightly, sliding her arm through his grasp to hold his hand briefly. "Some tall, unbelievably handsome man inclined to wear business suits everywhere he goes because he works too much. He would be different from most men of his stature though, because he would keep his beautiful black hair long, reaching almost all the way down his back, and his eyes… they would have to be a dark grey, passionate when around the things he cares about and more expressive than he sometimes intends. He would be fit, of course… very muscular for his physique. The scenery… I think the romance aisle of a small town bookstore would be just right. Sounds like a good read to me… what do you think?" she finished, smiling up at Itachi with significance in her gaze, and his eyes softened even more, his fingers squeezing hers and his smirk turning into a grateful smile. "I wouldn't know. Perhaps you will find it today while we are here, and you can tell me how it is." He said, looking back at her with his feelings obvious in his gaze, and Sakura took that moment to, regretfully, clear her throat and pull away, breaking through the peaceful moment the two of them had shared and turning back to the shelf beside her. "In any case… let's see if we can find something for your mom. I only met her once, but she seems like she has an active mind, so fantasy would be something she would appreciate…"

Itachi nodded mutely before coming over to help the girl look through the offered titles, every once in a while pulling a particularly graphic book out to offer to Sakura and glorying in her embarrassed denials. They spent the better part of an hour so engaged, laughing together and thinking of nothing but each other's company, and Sakura felt… happy. She couldn't help but enjoy how much Itachi seemed to like being with her, and even though she felt dirty for doing it, she felt that she herself had more fun with Itachi that she ever had with Sasuke. He didn't like any of the things that she did, always more interested in what he wanted to look at and not what she cared about… his brother wasn't like that. She knew that there were probably things that Itachi would rather be doing than playfully mocking her with sex stories, but he stayed because she was here. She mattered to him, so he bore it.

After seemingly going through all of the selections twice, the pair finally decided on a supernatural fantasy that sounded particularly good, thereafter proceeding to the counter to purchase it. The happy feelings that the both of them had been enjoying persisted as they stood in the line together and people watched, and after a few silent, easy moments, Itachi noticed that Sakura was watching the baby the woman in front of them was holding with a jealous but doting light in her eyes. Intrigued, he nudged the younger woman in the side to get her attention. "Correct me if I am mistaken… but I believe that you have been inclining towards something predatorial in nature regarding the children we have been swarmed by today. You have watched them more closely and with more interest than I believe even their parents do. Why all the attention?" he queried quietly, taking a step forward as the line moved, and Sakura shrugged, rubbing at her arm and shooting another longing gaze at the cooing baby staring right back at her over his mother's shoulder.

"I don't know… I've always liked kids. I just… I'm not getting any younger, and someday… I kind of hoped… but Sasuke hates children and has made it more than obvious that he wants nothing to do with marriage." She said mournfully, and Itachi shook his head. "You are twenty-two years old, Sakura. You still have plenty of time, and Sasuke may change his mind. He is wont to do so at times… but there is another option you have neglected to consider." Looking down at the curious woman beside him, Itachi smirked knowingly. "I am not particularly gifted with fatherly ability, but I have wanted a family of my own for some time and am willing to try. Adding green eyes to the family gene pool would be most agreeable, I should think. Additionally… marriage is something that I have thought about heavily and with great interest, and have found it agreeable to my mind. If a union is a thing that would please you… I am prepared to add such a thing to my many propositions."

All he got in response was slack jawed shock, Sakura staring up at the man like he had just announced that the apocalypse had come. "I-Itachi…" she finally stuttered out, her hand moving up to catch at his sleeve. "Did you just… _propose_ to me?" She seemed to expect him to deny it, or at least look hesitant, but he merely looked back at her decisively. "I suppose I did. I do not have a ring at the moment, and you are, may I remind you, in a relationship with my brother, but in all the ways that matter… yes. I do not expect an answer anytime soon, of course, but this, too, is an offer that will not be withdrawn." He said without a hint of indecision, and Sakura was, in a word, speechless.

She just could not grasp how he could be so… in love. It was a miracle that he was, of course; he was an incredibly powerful man, very influential in the community due to his position as Commissioner of the Police Department, and in turn was very rich. He could have anything that he wanted, as long as it was legal, of course, and that included women. She had seen how he was hounded by females seeking his attentions before when out with him, being brushed aside by far more beautiful women than she. He barely seemed to even notice though, only giving this part of himself to her. It didn't seem fair that a man like him be so infatuated and keep getting turned down for his own brother…

Unbeknownst to her, the line had moved forward until even Itachi had finished with his business, and because she was thinking and moving at the same time, she was genuinely surprised to find herself in the food court of the mall when she emerged from her reverie, being glared at by Sasuke and concernedly inspected by Itachi. Blinking once or twice, she realized that she must have missed something. "Sorry… lost in thought. What happened?" she asked, and Sasuke scoffed. "Lost in fucking… damn it; sorry Itachi. _Frickin'_ thought. Naturally that would be your excuse. Well, _princess_, while you were thinking about whatever the heck you were, I was asking if you were done. I want to go home and get started on that contract my boss needs for next week's proposal."

Sakura frowned at that, folding her arms. "Can't that wait until later? You still have five days to finish it, and we never go out anymore. I want to stay and look at a few more things," she protested, and Sasuke threw his hands in the air, looking over his shoulder at his stoic brother. "I told you she would be like this, Itachi." Turning back to his girlfriend, Sasuke sneered at her. "Yes, I still have five days to do it, but the sooner I get it done, the sooner we can have more free time. Would that make you happy for once? Hm? Probably not, but I don't give a crap. We're going home, and you're gonna be happy about it. Come on."

With that, Sasuke turned and stated walking away, fully expecting his usually obedient girlfriend to follow. She, however, hadn't moved, frozen in place by realization as she looked between the two brothers. Itachi was looking at her with fierce expectation, his eyes practically begging her to finally see that she deserved more, that what had happened in the bookstore could be their life every day, and that he would give her everything she had ever wanted. Sasuke was as cold as ever as he strode confidently away from the table they had been standing beside, his back straight and his shoulders slack in his firm belief of her compliance. The difference was suddenly so drastic, so unbelievably extreme…

How could she have been so _blind_?

_*Need to feel appreciated,  
>that I'm not hated…<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me decide…*<em>

Was it really too much to ask to be appreciated for who she was and for how hard she tried? She was only human; she needed someone to love her, to take her wants into consideration once in a while. She couldn't handle being hatefully pushed away all the time, called names and put down incessantly. It wasn't as though her newfound realization would make her love Sasuke any less… she just knew, now, that there was better out there for her. This wouldn't be necessary if Sasuke could see her as Itachi did… if he was as infatuated as his brother… It was a pity that it had come to this, but she could take it no longer.

_*But according to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right…*_

"No."

Sasuke halted in his tracks, his shoulders tightening and his jaw clenching. He turned slowly to look at his girlfriend, everything from the defiant fire dancing in her eyes to her stubborn posture setting his temper aflame. "What did you just say to me, woman?" he whispered darkly, his eyes narrowing dangerously, but Sakura stood her ground, glaring back at him with her hands on her hips. "I told you no, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere with you anymore."

Sasuke bristled even further, fists clenching as his anger mounted. "I'm not going to tell you twice, Sakura; I will forgive your idiocy for your denial only if you come _now_." Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that, pointing a finger at him challengingly. "Who do you think you are, Sasuke? I am not an object, and I refuse to let you treat me like I am anymore. Seriously, how stupid are you? Did you honestly think I would stay with you if you always treated me like garbage? I've tried to be understanding, because I love you. I've been accepting, I've made excuses for you… god, I even convinced myself that you were right! I've wasted years of my life waiting for you to start loving me back, and you just… can't."

Courage bolstered by the roll that she was on and the approval radiating from Itachi, she continued, ignoring Sasuke's shocked and taken aback demeanor. "I thought, for the longest time, that this was how it was supposed to be. That I didn't deserve to be treated with love and care. But a year ago, someone else showed me that I am worth it. He appreciates me in ways you never have, and he loves me. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but whatever reason it is that you keep me around, even though you obviously don't want me there most of the time… it isn't enough, and I'm done. I'll come get my stuff when I can, and I wish you luck."

Soaring on the updrafts of her brave words, Sakura shouldered past Sasuke with the intent to sweep away dramatically into the crowds, but he was not going to have it. Enraged and irate, Sasuke moved to grab for Sakura's arm to halt her escape, intending to inform her of how wrong she was to think that she could get away with mouthing off to him, breaking up with him, and telling him there was another man in her life straight to his face, but the movement was arrested by an unexpected intervention; Itachi had stepped forward and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm tightly to stop him from touching Sakura, glaring at his younger brother with uncharacteristic malice. Lip curled and muscles tight, Itachi abruptly shoved Sasuke a step back before moving to stand in front of the shocked, pink haired girl. "Sakura has made her will known to you. It would behoove you to accept her decision and get it through your head that she is no longer yours. Learn quickly, Sasuke; the next time you try to touch her, I will not be so merciful."

Sasuke righted himself from his sudden and forced retreat, brow furrowed in confusion but eyes bright with his ire as he pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "I know you're her friend, Itachi, but you can't honestly stand by her now! You heard what she said; she was fucking _cheating_ on me with some whiny ass suck up that "appreciates" her. I'm not just gonna let that slide, brother. Step aside." He snarled, trying to push past his older brother, but Itachi stood his ground, throwing out an arm and halting Sasuke's forward motion again. "I will not," he said shortly, once again pushing Sasuke back and adopting an expression laden with foreboding. "I will stand between you and her for as long as she needs me here. She has proven to be the better of the two of you by being the only one that acted like an adult in response to the pressure placed upon her, and she deserves my defense of her just for that, though I would give so much more. And for the record… she was not cheating on you."

Sasuke stopped short at that, shooting his brother a suspicious and disbelieving look. "She just said that she did, Itachi. She's been having some fucker feel her up for a year now, and like hell can you deny that she didn't admit to it." Itachi shrugged in response, folding his arms across his chest firmly. "Perhaps… but that doesn't mean that she actually slept with the man in question. I think that I would remember the pleasure of such an encounter… and she would have ended your relationship long before now if such a thing had actually happened. I am a territorial man when it comes to what is mine, and I do not like to share."

It took a few moments for Sasuke to grasp what Itachi meant by that, but when he did, he looked as though he still didn't believe it. "You? It was _you_?" he queried shrilly, hands falling limply to his sides. "How… when did you… why would you do this?" he finally choked out through his confused inquiries, and Itachi smirked, looking over his shoulder at the girl in question for long enough to give her an assuring smile before turning back to his brother. "Because she is worth it. You were wasting her love, Sasuke; she gave and gave and gave to you, and all you ever did was criticize and belittle and put down. She is worth so much more than your selfish reproaches, and if she can give me a chance to prove it, as she has said she will… I will show her that in a relationship, love is to be returned in equal measure, not used and tossed to the side." Itachi stated without shame, and Sasuke's jaw finally snapped closed, hatred and cynicism showing plainly on his face. "Fine. Have the bitch if you want her. It's not like she was actually worth keeping around anyway," he muttered seemingly without care, but was very surprised when he suddenly found himself staggering back yet another step, this time being forced into the motion due to the solid punch delivered to his jaw.

Itachi gave Sasuke a look of disgust, wiping his knuckles on his pants, before throwing him a handkerchief from one of his pockets so he could clean up the blood leaking from the corner of his lip. "That will be last time you ever insult Sakura if you value your well-being." He threatened and thereafter turned away, walking over to Sakura and smiling more happily, he felt, than he ever had in his life. "Shall we?" he asked quietly, holding out his hand for hers, and Sakura nodded shyly before slipping her fingers between his and striding into the crowd beside him, slowly making their way out of the mall, through the crowded parking lot, and, if the fates allowed, on to a future where things like harsh opinions and unjust dismissals would never be appropriated again.

_*He just can't get me out of his head;  
>I'm everything he ever wanted…<br>What have I got to lose?  
>He's into me for everything that I am,<br>according to him.*_

* * *

><p><em>Heh… like I said, it sucks. That's okay, now it's done and out of my brain. Anyway… leave me a review! I know the quality isn't really up to par, but drop me a line anyway. You can tell me about how bad it blew and everything. Aw, I'm just messing. It isn't that bad. But it's like whatever. Until next time, my friends!<em>


End file.
